Pink Is The New Agent
by SexySelena666
Summary: Sakura's got a new mission. Help the US government. They put her on the BAU team, per request of Tsunade. They also didn't tell the team who to expect. So when a young, pretty, PINK haired girl comes looking for her desk everyone thinks its a joke. Sakura soon shows though she is no joke with her determination to become part of the team, fiery temper, and endless compassion.


**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to….I don't own CM characters of Sakura…..onward you fools!**

In a paneled room, with men in dark suits hiding in the shadows, three people stared at each other from across a table.

"I can assure you, she is one of the best….." the only woman in the room spoke, her deceptively delicate hands steepled in front of her.

A man in an expensive suit snorted, tossing an open manila folder toward the other sitting at the head of the table.

"Yes, yes, one of your best….she's a child!" he voiced his opinion with barely concealed disgust.

If the blonde woman heard or took offence to his contempt she didn't show or acknowledge it, "Contrary to your belief, she is as read in the file, twenty-two…that is hardly a child…."

The man sitting at the head of the table had still not spoken in this exchange. His brow furrowed in thought he watched from under low eyebrows, watching both the strange, imposing woman and his Head of Security.

"Will she be able to help them?" he finally asked, his quiet but firm voice cutting through the other man's tirade.

"Most certainly…..she has seen things that they cannot even imagine…..and she has come through it a better person…..a better…_shinobi_," her voice had taken on a decisively proud tone.

"Then we will let her help," he responded, ignoring his advisor's splutters.

"Call Director Strauss…tell her the BAU is getting a new member….do NOT give specifics…"

Pretending not to see the smug tug of the woman lips as she stood, he nodded to her.

The woman stood, spine straight, looking every bit the leader he knew her to be.

"You better not disappoint me…..I'm putting a lot on the line for this girl…."

She inclined her head fractionally, the strange but beautiful gem in her forehead, catching the light just right, casting an eerie glow across her brow.

"Of course…..I assume we'll be seeing each other again at some point…." The way she asked was clear she intended to stay informed; her tone curt, polite.

"Certainly," he responded in like.

She slid the folder toward him, her red painted fingers glinting in the low light. It was now close enough for him to see the young girl's face clearly and read some of the information that was visible on the first page of a slim file.

"Best know what you're dealing with…."

"You're telling me that everything I need to know is here?"

Her brown eyes sparkled with mirth while then looked up in pretend thought, "Everything you _need_ to know…" she replied emphasizing 'need'.

Straightening again, she turned on her heel, the strange green coat of sorts, billowing behind her.

The Head of Security had left as well, muttering under his breath, and now that the imposing figure had left his office, he shook his head and sighed tiredly, picking up the folder.

"What on earth have I gotten myself into?" he asked as he looked into the eyes of a green eyed girl.

A young woman lay in a large tub, bubbles surrounding her lithe body while her head was thrown back against the head of the apparatus. Pink hair hung in wet sheets, slicked back with the previous action of dunking herself under the water. Her eyes were shut, long black lashes casting slight shadows on high cheekbones.

A sharp noise cut through the silence. The young woman sat up with a splash, as her hand immediately came up out of the water holding a curiously shaped knife in her hand. Her posture was tense, and her eyes darted around quickly.

Something lighting up caught her eye and then she remembered the small cellphone setting on the edge of the tub. Chuckling to herself in chagrin, she put down the knife and answered the phone.

"Haruno speaking," she said, her voice polite but reserved. It was a contrast to her youthful and fair appearance.

"Sakura! Did you think the cell phone was a threat again?" came the teasing reply backed by the sound of muffled conversations.

"Tsunade!" Sakura sat up, her free hand resting lightly on the side of the tub, "How did the meeting go?"

A chuckle sounded from the other end, "It's settled, you my dear are going to be part of the BAU…they won't know what hit them…."

Sakura smiled and sunk back into the bath, "You make that sound like we're infiltrating…."

"Well we are! But we're infiltrating for their own good so it's ok!"

Suddenly, from Tsunade's end cheering erupted while the woman cursed loudly.

Sakura recognized that sound, "Tsunade! Are you gambling? Where are you?"

A laugh and the sound of someone drinking something permeated the din, "Well my dear _dear_ girl…..I took a detour to Las Vegas…don't worry Shizune will cover for me."

Sakura shook her head at her mentor's antics, "Well, Tsunade…..let's hope that they don't think I take after you in that department….."

"Well you most certainly do not!" huffed the older woman, "Have you _ever_ lost a poker game?"

Sakura's shapely mouth pulled into a wide grin, "Not that I remember….."

Tsunade cursed again, "Yea, yea, you should probably get some sleep…..it'll be a big day tomorrow!" She ended the phone call with a shout to one of the dealers.

Sakura smiled as she carefully set the phone down. She stood shaking some of the soap and water off of her. Her body, though beautiful by some's _physical_ standards being shapely and toned, was riddled with scar upon scar. Her somewhat large hands were peppered with scars, centering on her knuckles. A tattoo- looking something like a leaf- adorned the skin of her upper arm, right below the curve of her shoulder.

She stepped to the mirror with the cat like grace that she prided herself with, and wiped the fog away from the mirror.

"You're right though sensei…..they _won't _know what hit them…." She said to herself, smiling lightly, eyes sparkling with excitement.

**A/N: I hate plot bunnies…..but they're so insistent and cute and and and and and and…..THEY WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! Anywho…..yup! This is one of my CM fanfics! I haven't decided what episode I'm going to have Sakura come in at so….if you have an episode that would work for her to come in on…..PLEASE tell me! Thanks! Bye!**


End file.
